


Once Upon A Devil's Deal

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Lucifer and Chloe's Guide To NOT Making Friends [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chloe knows Lucifer's the Devil, F/M, Lucifer isnt playing games, Niether is Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Lucifer has business in a certain town. Where Lucifer goes trouble is no doubt not far behind. It makes sense for Chloe to go with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where in the time line this is.. I'm sorry.

"Was coming all the way to east coast to collect your deal that important, Lucifer?"

"Are you prejudice against those of the east coast, Detective?"

"No! But what's so special that we don't even have in L.A?" 

"A pawn shop." Lucifer replied popping the 'p' for good measure. 

"Seriously? There's dozens. Hundreds even!" Her glare hardened. 

"Not this one. The owner is particularly special." He hummed. 

"No soul collecting, right? I can't sit back and watch that happen." 

"Then close your eyes." He shrugged effortlessly. "And do try not to hear. Tearing out souls is painful." 

"Please tell me you're joking." 

"I'd never joke about pain." 

"Lucifer." She warned. 

"Okay, okay." He smiled broadly. "But people do owe me a few things, and I always take what's mine." 

"Why now? Why all of a sudden you want your things." 

"I've just found them. It's hard to locate people after a couple of curses and attacks." He growled out. "Sometimes I feel as if they are trying to avoid me." 

The sped past a sign that read ENTERING STORYBROOKE. Chloe faces Lucifer "Storybrooke? That doesn't sound familiar." 

"That's because it's a hidden town." Lucifer replied the a 'duh' tone of his. The car screeched to hault. "Before we enter any farther you need to know something about the people are going to encounter." 

"Okay?" 

"Remember everything you humans call fairytales? They're all real." He sighed. "I have business with the Evil Queen, Hook and Rumpelstiltskin." 

Chloe barked out a laugh that almost immediately died out. "You're serious." 

"I'm afraid so." He started up his car and sped down the road until the small town was in sight. His vehicle swerved to a stop in the middle of the town, Lucifer exiting gracefully. "Hello, I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Can any of you tell me where I can locate The Evil Queen?" 

Chloe was about to apologize for Lucifer, but a short guy stepped up. "Who are you? What do you want with Regina?" 

"Look at you!" Lucifer laughed.  "Small dwarf with so much bravery." 

"I'll show you small." The guy was held back by a few others from attacking Lucifer. 

"Enough wasting my time!" Lucifer boomed startling all. "Find her. Bring her to me. If all goes well I won't punish this town." 

"I'm here." A woman's voice announced. "Who might you be?" 

"Why the Devil, of course." He smirked flashing his eyes red. 

Chloe noticed the color drain from Regina's face. "Lucifer.." 

"Not now, Chloe." He whispered. 

"Follow me if you will." 

They did. Into a beautiful mansion that Chloe knew Trixie would've loved. Lucifer being himself made himself at home. Chloe remained beside him, but not letting her guard down. 

Not even ten minutes into their arrival four adults and one teenager stormed into the room. Heavily weaponed, Chloe observed. The woman with the short hair spoke first. 

"If you leave now you won't get hurt." She tightened her grip on her bow. 

"Snow, give them a chance to speak before you shoot." A blonde man suggested. 

"Snow? Snow White! Fuck, Lucifer I really thought you were joking." Chloe blurted out. 

"I hate to disappoint." He said. His attention turning to the man with a hook for a hand.. Chloe concluded that he might be captain Hook. "Killian Jones in the flesh." 

"Devil." Sneered Hook. 

"You do remember me!" Lucifer practically leaped for joy. "So you know what I want? I hate waiting do hand it over." 

"So he's actually the devil." Said the blond woman scoffed. "He seems harmless." 

"I assure you, I'm very much harm." He smiled broadly. "Now, Killian, my compass." 

"I don't have it." Came the hesitant reply. 

"That won't do, would it?" The devil faced Regina. "Where's my fee?"

"I-," 

Lucifer interrupted her. "Let me guess, you don't have it." 

Chloe felt the anger starting to boil within him. Ever since she found out about his true identity, she also found out that he takes his deals very seriously it usual ends up bloody. She understands that, but she doesn't support it. Which is why she tries to stop him everytime. She succeeds, mostly. 

"Alright," he replied calmly. "Where's Rumpel?  That impossible imp never disappoints me." 

"Really?" Snorted the teen. "That's all he ever does these days." 

"Ooh, drama." Lucifer chuckled. "I'm sensing a ton of it." 

"We'll take you to Rumpel." Announced Regina. With a snap of her fingers smoke fogged up Chloe's vision. She grabbed onto Lucifer's hand. He squeezed with a comforting gesture. 

Once the smoke cleared, they were in a pawn shop. Lucifer released her hand to rub his against each other. "My sinning senses are tingling." 

"You don't have sinning senses." Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"I do too!" He argued in return. "It comes with the job description." 

"If it isn't Satan." A heavy Scottish accent spoke from within the shop. 

"Show yourself, Dark One." Lucifer said in annoyance. "I haven't got all day." 

A man merged from behind the counter. Wearing a smirk on his face along with a nice tailored suit. "I guess you're here for the apple." 

"My apple." Lucifer corrected. "You took it, and I want it back." 

"Very well, a bargain for a bargain?" 

"No. No, no, no, no." Lucifer stalked up to him. "You can't offer me a deal for what is rightfully mine, you imp." 

"In that case have a nice day." In a puff smoke Rumelstiltskin vanished. 

"Is that how everyone travels in Storybrooke?" Chloe asked no one in particular. 

"Yep." Replied Snow White. "I'm Snow, that's my husband David." 

"I'm Emma, their daughter." Replied the tall blonde. 

"I'm Henry, her son." The teen shook Chloe's hand. 

"I'm Regina Mills." Replied the evil Queen. 

"I'm Captain Hook." Killian waved cheekily. 

"I'm detective Chloe Decker. LAPD." She introduced herself. "How are you Emma's parents?" 

"It's long story." David chuckled softly. "We should save that for a different time." 

"Now that we all know each other," Lucifer began. "We could all help me gather my belongings. Starting with that apple." 

"Is it a ppoisonous apple? Those never work out right." Regina told him. 

"Far from that, love. Said apple is so sweet, so devine, so protected, some might call it forbidden." 

Chloe nearly choked. "The apple? No way." 

"Yes way, Detective, and I need it back." 

"How'd Rumpel get his hands on it to begin with?" Emma asked curiously as they all strode down the street. 

"It was just before your first curse broke out." The devil faced Regina with a toothy smile. "He wanted full protection from that curse." 

"I offered that to him!" Regina growled out. 

"Well, dear, he didn't trust you, did he?" He continued. "I said no, things got heated, he snatched my apple and ran away. I'll admit it wasn't my greatest moment, but I'll own up to it." 

"If there's anyone that can get to Rumpel, it's Belle." Snow White said. 

"Belle? Wait until Trixie hears that we met Belle without her." Chloe smirked at Lucifer. 

"Not so fast." Emma interjected. "Are we just going to ignore the fact he's THE DEVIL, and just help him?" 

"Yes." Lucifer answered. "Help me, and your captain will be relinquished from not obtaining my compass." 

"I never used it by the way." Hook admitted. "I sold as soon as it was in my possession." 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lucifer's voice shook the ground beneath them. 

"Aye mate." The captain nodded with a smug face. "I didn't really need it." 

"You should stop taunting him." Chloe suggested. 

"Why would I do that?" Hook laughed. 

"Killian." Emma's voice was low and threatening. 

"I'll stop." 

"I should drag you straight to Hell." Lucifer gritted through his teeth. "But I have a much better punishment." 

"What's that?" Questioned Killian. 

"I want you to go find my missing compass." Lucifer sentenced. "You are not to return until it's rightfully in my possession." 

"Lucifer, isn't that a little harsh?" 

"No, Chloe, death is harsh. This is fairness." 

"What if I refuse." Hook challenged. 

"You could, but you don't have any choice in the matter." Lucifer's smile sent chills down Chloe's spine. "Off you pop, pirate." 

With a flick of his hand Captain Hook was gone. Emma blasted Lucifer with some type of energy that pushed him off his feet. 

"Get him back!" She shouted furiously as she stood over him. 

"Step away from him." Chloe found herself shouting her hands clutching her gun. "And I won't shoot." 

"Shoot her and I won't miss." Snow pointed an arrow at Chloe's head. 

"Are you sure of that?" Lucifer asked from his place on the ground. "That's not very civil, is it? Murder." 

Lucifer tangled his legs with a distracted Emma, tripping her onto her back. He dusted his clothes off and stalked toward Snow White. "But this isn't the first time you committed murder. I see it in your eyes. You have them you know?" 

"Have what?" Snow White couldn't help but ask. 

"The eyes of a killer." He spoke against the shell of her ear. 

"Don't listen to him, Snow!" David shouted as he charged Lucifer with a sword. A sword that Chloe doesn't know where he had the whole time. 

"Not now, loverboy." Lucifer raised his hand freezing David in place. "Anyone else try something, and you'll end up in a much worse fate." 

"I faced my actions. I know I'm a good person." Snow remained strong grounded. Chloe had to do something. But what can she do when the Devil himself is practically on his best behavior? 

"As long as you think so. But is that what all your friends think?" He asked with a gesture to her family. "What the town thinks?"

"Enough! Lucifer, enough."  Chloe yelled. 

"Detective, she's a killer." He pouted. "Arrest her." 

"I have no jurisdiction here." She replied. "She'll have to be handed over the authorities here." 

"That'll be me." Emma and her dad said in unison. 

"There's that." Chloe groaned. "Let's just collect your things so we could leave..I don't think I can handle this." 

"You can't handle them? You're partner in crime is the devil for crying out loud!" 

"Correction, Lucifer. We are partners in solving crime." 

"Partners in a few sexy things as well." Lucifer had the nerve to comment. 

"Why did I agree to come with you?" 

"You wanted to keep a special eye on me." He smiled smugly. "Also you said something along lines of Maze will just encourage me." 

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" Shouted at him. 

"Relax, love, I see a few wrinkles forming on your forehead." 

That's when Chloe knew she had enough. She turned in the opposite direction, and head right back into Rumpelstiltskin's shop. She continued past the counter into the back. 

"Hello, Detective." Rumpel greeted. 

"The apple. Hand it over." She spat. "Now!" 

"Why don't we strike a deal-" 

"No." She leaned in closer. "Listen, I flew all the from L.A to New York with THE DEVIL for that damn apple. We drove from New York to this dumb town for that damn apple. I left my daughter with A DEMON for that damn apple. There's no way I'm leaving this town without it. SO. HAND. OVER. THE DAMN APPLE!" 

"I-," 

"I don't want to hear it." She stuck hand out. 

A perfectly shaped apple with a small bite on it's side appeared in her hand. "This better not be the one Snow White bit from. Or so help me God I'll be back." 

"Again with mentioning my father." A familiar irritating accent spoke from behind her. "The apple!" 

Lucifer closely observed it. "Well done, Detective. How'd you know he was here?" 

"My sinning senses told me." She replied sarcastically.

"I seem to be rubbing off on you." He grinned. 

"Are we done now?" She asked impatiently. 

"Not quite..." His voice trailed off. Chloe followed him with curiosity after placing the apple carefully in her bag. 

Lucifer stood before Regina once again. "I thought of a fee, your majesty." 

"Name your price." 

"Your services." He smirked. "An amazing child is becoming is stumbling upon her ninth birthday. You'll be there as the main entertainment." 

Regina's features darkened. "You're serious."

"Indeed." He smiled smugly. 

"Alright." She replied grimly. 

"You can't bail out. I'll find you." 

"What about Hook? You sent him out to God knows where to get your compass." Emma reported. 

"I sent him to L.A." Lucifer assured her. "I didn't need the compass."

"Why?" Chloe asked him when no one else did. 

"Because, Detective, I already have it." Lucifer replied. "He did sell it, but it was to me." 

"How come Killian doesn't remember that?" Henry asked the devil. 

 "He was bloody drunk. He summoned me, and asked me of I'd  buy it. I took it and left." 

"Get him back then." Emma urged. 

"Okay, but I need something first...." 

Chloe took a deep breath as they settled in the car. "I can't believe that you took a selfie with Belle." 

"It isn't for me, it's for Trixie." 

"Yeah," Chloe scoffed. "That's why you took one on ypur phone too." 

"Please, do shut up. I almost regret not asking Maze." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
